


Bloody hell

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, It's a funny one, M/M, Smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers the dangers of sleeping with a drunk Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody hell

Sleeping with Tony Stark was a bad idea. Loki should have known that from the start. He did, actually, but he was not famous for making good life choices. And, well, Stark turned out to be quite interesting, not to mention how distraught by their little fling Thor was. Loki tried that technique of hurting his brother before, with the help of Fandral.

One night in Tony's tower, Loki took a shower and went to bed. Nothing outrageous, so unlike him. He had just fallen asleep when a drunk and horny Stark crawled in, slurring out incoherent words. Anyway, who needed words, Tony's intention was clear. He pulled out his cock and grabbed Loki's ass, which sadly was enough to convince Loki to spread his legs. The foreplay consisted of messy kisses and lube being poured on Loki's thighs and back, Tony needed some time and lots of concentration to apply the lube when it was really needed. Two fingers, quick stretching, Stark was impatient. He told Loki to turn on his front and moments later forced his way in.

Loki was prepared for some burning but not for what happened when the head of Tony's cock was inside him. An explosion of pain, a sharp, tearing, white-hot pain that wasn't fading away. Loki heard his own cry and instinctively jerked away from Tony. A strong hand pulled him back, Stark shushed him and stroked his hip in a soothing manner. After an eternity of suffering and clawing at a pillow, Loki stopped sobbing, his muscles finally relaxed and let Tony fully in. Loki wanted to ask him to be more gentle, yet it wasn't necessary. It wasn't painful anymore, just delightfully pleasurable. From the first, hard thrust Loki moaned and pushed back, taking it eagerly, begging for more. Stark remembered all the little things Loki enjoyed and gripped his wrists with one hand, pinning him down, with his free hand, he slapped Loki's ass and called him 'king'. Finally without laughing at how ridiculous it was. Grateful and overstimulated, Loki came with a shout and Tony followed him moments later.

Drowsy and satisfied, Loki hummed contently, pleased with himself. Seducing Stark, or allowing to be seduced by him, was a wonderful idea. He changed his mind quickly, when Tony gathered enough strength to stay awake and pull out. It hurt again, Loki hissed out a complaint, his hole was so sore.

'Umm,' Tony groaned behind him, sounding worried. Loki looked over his shoulder and saw Tony kneeling on the bed, holding his cock with a stupid expression written on his face.

'What?' Loki snapped, getting annoyed by the whole situation. 'This is your dick, leave it now. Go to sleep, you old drunk,' he advised kindly.

'But-' Tony objected weakly and pointed to a side of his cock. There was something smeared on it, apart from cum. Something pink, light red? Loki's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. The bed was clean, well, clean-ish but when he got up, he saw a little red spot where he had briefly sat.

'What the hell!' He yelled out and forced himself not to punch Stark. 'I'm _bleeding_! Because of you! Look what you've done, you idiot!'

'But how, 'Tony wondered, genuinely confused. 'Wait, let me see,' he encouraged Loki to present his aching bottom. It was his fault, so Loki allowed him to take a look. Tony carefully fingered Loki's swollen rim and dried the remaining blood with a tissue. 'There, there, it's ok now.'

'Ok?' Loki echoed angrily and finally connected his fist with Tony's face. 'You fucked me till I bled, you mindless jerk! Ok? It hasn't healed yet, don't you think?'

'Just some tearing, not a big deal,' Tony muttered, cupping his reddened cheek tenderly. 'It happens.'

'Yes, when you think about yourself only and don't prepare me well enough! Good grief, I had no idea something like this can really happen. My ass! Bleeding! Blood!' Loki wailed and considered complaining to Thor. He would surely avenge Loki's loss of a few drops of blood and teach Stark a lesson.

'Here, let me kiss it better,' Tony offered generously, unaware of the danger he was in.

'Fuck off, don't even think about it,' Loki warned and ostentatiously put on his pyjama bottoms that he had stolen from Tony. 'You're not getting anywhere near my ass, do you hear me? I am injured and lost so much blood I may faint! Or die! Of exsanguination!'

'Fine, darling.' Tony lay down and closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge Loki's terrible condition. 'Come here, my little spoon.'

'I hate you,' Loki informed him coolly. What he didn't say was how much he enjoyed cuddling with Stark, it had a strangely therapeutic effect on him. So, despite his understandable anger, he curled up at Tony's side, embraced by his idiotic mortal. Yet another sacrifice to upset Thor.


End file.
